


It Works In the Movies

by MelodyoftheVoid



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, The Power Of Love, Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim), brain recalibration, tak is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid
Summary: Zim learns that there is some truth in fiction
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	It Works In the Movies

Dib stood in the doorway of Zim’s house, unnerving him with the blankest stare Zim’d ever seen on the human. Everything about him felt off, from the too stiff posture, to Dib’s overall lack of movement. His Dib never stood still, always twitching and moving. Energy pulsing even when deep asleep. 

“Dib-human? What are you doing here? You said that some asteroid was more important than Zim!”

No reaction. 

Zim crept closer, still out of reaching distance, but near enough to get a better look. Dib looked dazed, almost in a trance. A faint glaze of purple over the whites of his eyes.

“Dib? Are you…Alright?”

A punch to the face answered his question far better than words could.

Zim dodged yet another swing from Dib, cursing under his breath in Irken. The punch was sloppy, uncoordinated, and he hated that the two of them were fighting after their treaty had held for so long. Maybe the possibility of becoming friends  or maybe more  blinded Zim to the fact that Dib’s loyalty to Earth came first. Earth always came first. 

GIR strode into the room, uncaring of the two rivals fighting in the background. 

“GIR! Activate security measures!” 

The little robot merely waved at Dib with a “Hi Mary!” before walking in the kitchen. 

More attempts at punches were made, but without the usual life behind them. Dib moved like one of those freaky dolls on the strings. What were they called again? Zim crashed to the floor as Dib took advantage of his lapse in concentration. 

Marionettes. That’s what they were called.

Zim pulled out his PAK legs, readying himself for a fight when Dib stopped. Going still, then collapsing to the floor. 

Dib’s eyes focused for a moment, his face morphing from the previous blank slate to a frantic anxiety. 

“Zim, I can’t stop her I’m sorry, it’s Tak-“ 

Whatever else he wanted to say got cut short, as a surge of psychic energy so strong Zim could feel it ensnared Dib. Solid purple overtook Dib’s eyes, 

Dib, or more accurately, Tak, pushed himself onto his feet, swaying like he’d consumed the punch at prom. Zim tried to wrack his brain for a solution to her mind control but came up empty. Why hadn’t they planned for this? Sure 5 years had gone by but still! They should’ve at least come up with some strategy! 

Then Zim remembered a movie the two had watched the week before. He hadn’t paid any attention to the majority of the film, too engrossed in his proximity to Dib to bother with the plot, but at one point, the main hero succumbed to a spell, and only the confession of the love interest broke the hold on his mind. 

Steadying himself, Zim pinned Dib to the wall with his PAK legs, wincing at the lack of response. 

“Dib, fight her off! Tak is not worthy to be in your big head!” 

Empty purple gazed back at him. 

“Dib-stink snap out of it! Zim is-“

Irk this was stupid, why was he doing this? Zim felt his face flush, sure that his skin looked more like his uniform than its usual green. He stammered out a few more attempts at a confession, hands flailing wildly in more frantic motions. 

With whatever shred of his courage he had left, Zim leaned in close to the Dib. Steeling his frazzled nerves, Zim planted a chaste kiss on Dib’s cheek, whispering a faint “I love you.” Closing his eyes to hide himself from the inevitable failure. 

What Zim couldn’t see was the purple fading away, leaving a dazed and mildly embarrassed teen in its wake. 

“Z-zim?”

A swift punch in the face, and several rushed apologies later the two were slumped together on the couch, both mentally and physically exhausted. The taller of the two turned, face flushed. 

“Did you mean that Zim?”

“Eh?” Zim cocked his head to the side, antennae perked in confusion. 

“Do you…” Dib trailed off, tongue tied up in knots.

“Oh course! Zim does not lie smelly human. And besides, we know that works now so Tak should not be able to do that again!” 

Dib let out a small laugh, followed by a yawn. He curled up onto his alien’s lap.

“Thanks space-boy.”

Somewhere off in the distance, a vaguely British scream could be heard, shattering multiple windows. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the art from the lovely Shandzii! I embellished a little (read a lot). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
